yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Demons
This species of unknown name, being called Demons' by the children and simply as They by Sister Krone, are tall humanoids with monstrous appearance and the main antagonists of the series. They are the beings that command the "Demon World" and the meat Farms. History It is currently unknown how the demons got to Earth or anything after the year 2015, which is stated by Ray to be the last year of any updated book at the Grace Field House.Yakusoku no Neverland Manga: Chapter 4, Page 19 According to Sung-Joo, Demons preyed on Humans in times of old, until some of the Humans started to fight back. After countless deaths and wars, a promise was formed. The human and demon realms will be split in two, where neither will be allowed to cross nor hunt each other. Humans left in the demon realm, stranded with no way to escape, became livestock to the demons. Thus the plantation system was formed via a loophole, as the demons were not hunting them. Appearances Demons are tall beings that have a long pointy face with two eyes above each other and two horns on top. They have a mouth with sharp teeth and a long tongue. They have long arms, fingers and sharp nails. Some demons have been seen with a pipe connected to their face. It is currently unknown what this is for. All demons so far have also been seen wearing a black cape. Powers and Abilities The powers and abilities of demons vary. For anthropomorphic demons, similar to humans, they can walk on two legs and speak human language. They also communicate with their own kind with their native language. Several anthropomorphic demons are often seen equipped with weapons such as spears and daggers, which they use to hunt humans and even their own kind. Whereas for wild demons, also known as man-eaters, move on four legs. These type of demons are known to hunt in packs and one can let out an ear-piercing scream to signal to its surrounding allies. Wild demons are known to be physically adept (and possibly more so than their civilized counterpart) as shown as they are capable of running, pouncing onto their prey, and climb up trees at great speed. Wild demons are also shown to be rather invulnerable to human attacks unless they are aimed at their eyes, which is considered their weak spot. Weaknesses Currently, there is only one known weakness the demons have: Their eyes. Figured out by Ray, anthropomorphic demons are always seen wearing masks which either partially or entirely cover up their faces- they are used to protect their eyes, especially the eye right in the center, as they are known to be a demon's most vulnerable weak spot. Once the eyes are destroyed, the demon would immediately die. Types of Demons Heathens The Heathens are specifically known for their religious beliefs of not eating humans. Man-eaters Unlike its other counterparts, man-eaters are wild and more aggressive, who live in packs. Known Demons Diet So far, the only thing known to be eaten by them, are children ages 6 - 12. Though, a picture has shown that shows the demons surrounded by other foods like chicken, sausage, grapes, apples, bread and wine.Yakusoku no Neverland Manga: Chapter 6, Page 1 The Demons offer the top quality food to a certain demon they worship.Yakusoku no Neverland Manga: Chapter 7, Page 19 Gallery Gupna Portrait Profile.PNG|Demon "Gupna". Demons.PNG Demons 2.PNG Demon Portrait.PNG A demon attacking Emma.png|A wild Demon attacking Emma and Ray. Pack of wild demons.png|Pack of wild Demons. Trivia *Although they are referred to as demons by the orphans, there has been people who are denial to calling them demons. Whenever they say demon, the word is quoted or they call them by a different term: **Sister Krone's response to Emma and Norman: "The 'demons'? Oh, you mean them?" **Sonju, similar to Krone, stated: "The ancient contract between human beings and 'demons', sealed so long ago./We live in the half allotted to the 'demon' side back then."The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 47, Page 9 **When a person in the human side made a proposal to cease the fights between humans and demons, he stated: "Human beings shan't hunt 'demons' anymore. In return, 'demons' shan't hunt humans either. This world we live in shall be divided between both."The Promised Neverland Manga, chapter 47 pages 8 References Category:Demon